In the field of ink jet printing, various approaches have been taken to increase the printing speed of ink jet printers, and one such approach to this problem is to increase the pen operating frequency. But this solution sometimes suffers from problems associated with overheating and overdriving the printhead resistors or other associated transducer elements and also problems associated with ink meniscus instability when the ink jet nozzles are driven at high speeds.
Another solution to increasing printer speed has been to increase the number of ink jet ejection orifices in the output orifice plate or orifice plates (also sometimes referred to as nozzle plates). However, when one attempts to increase the size of an orifice plate in order to accommodate for a corresponding increase in the number of ink ejection orifices, it becomes increasingly difficult to provide good interface bonding between, for example, a metal orifice plate of large area and an underlying substrate support member. The substrate support member will, for example, normally be an insulating material having a thermal expansion coefficient substantially different from that of the metal orifice plate material. Therefore, when one attempts to bond large area metal orifice plates with matching large area insulating substrates by utilizing a combination of heat and pressure in a heat staking process, the above mismatch in thermal expansion coefficients produces an unacceptable bowing in the sandwich structure thus produced, and this design flaw in turn greatly reduces yields and mean time to failure.